Forbidden Apple
by serene-fire
Summary: It was just her eyes playing tricks on her - chapter 1 Saviour. A collection of oneshots, drabbles etc...Chapter 1 includes some minor violence. Rated T.


Disclaimer: Aside from the rapist and the streets in which this story takes place, all characters and names are property of Nintendo Intelligent Systems Co operation, Ltd.

She shivers The loud clatter of her heels echoes all around her as she hurries on. She shivers as an icy wind embraces her body and draws her jacket tighter around her. She looks up at the sky and smiles as she sees the moon beam kindly down at her.

Giving her light to find her way home, there wasn't much light in the alleyway here, she thinks as she shuffles onwards. She never was too fond of the dark. Maybe that explained why her heart was beating faster with each minute she was here in this dreary alleyway - she could only comfort herself with the fact she wasn't far away from her home. Hearing a soft footfall, she glances back for the thousandth time, finding nothing there. She continues to move along the street and there is silence for some time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a shadowy figure, she stops, h, her heart thudding and turns her head back to see if anything iwas there.

No one's there. She shrugs her shoulders and presses on.

But after a few minutes have passed, she pauses, hearing light footsteps. She once again jerks her head. Nothing. Perhaps it was just the wind? She sighs, shaking her head and continues on her way.

She doesn't know why her palms are tingling and clammy - why the hairs on the back of her neck are standing up - or why every nerve in her body is telling her to run but she chooses to ignore it. As she turns another corner, into another unavoidable alleyway, she can see something shimmer momentarily in the pale moonlight.

It was just her eyes playing tricks on her, she tells herself.

But she can't get rid of the feeling that she is being followed…

A flash of silver. Someone's breathing. And she finds herself being forcedly pushed up against the uneven brick wall, cold steel pressing against her neck; her heart pulsates rapidly in fright.

"Well, hello, darling', a voice says, she can smell the rancidness of his breath "aren't you the pretty one?" She struggles and squirms to break free of his grasp, but his hand is like a steel mouse trap.

"I wouldn't move if I was you, just stay still, my darling, and it'll be over so quickly. I wouldn't bother screaming either since no one would hear you," the man says,. "and it would be such a shame to hurt you." he whispers, his hand moves to her breast and travels down to the button of her jeans. She kicks him, making him crash onto the ground.

Scowling, he gets up and tries to punch her; she dodges his attack., Sheand aims a kick between his legs: he doubles over in pain attempts a kick between his legs. Her foot finds its' mark and he sinks to the ground in pain..

She screams desperately, but it is in vain. She runs, her footsteps reverberate in the tauntingly empty street. Adrenaline courses through her veins as she hears him shouting irately. She gasps for breath as pain snakes up and down her sides. She can hear his angry footsteps as he runs after her; she can hear them getting closer…

She's grasped roughly by the neck of her jacket and pushed up against the rough brick wall.

He grins maliciously; his knife is dangerously close to her neck. She cries out and tries to resist as he pins down her arms. He pushes his knife a little into her throat and she watches as a trickle of blood runs down, making her heart pound rapidly against her ribcage. Pain gnaws at her throat. She closes her eyes, fighting back tears.

"Now look what you've made me do," he whispers close to her ear, his breath tickling her hair, "I suggest that you don't try that-". She can hear a grunt; the hand that pinned her arm down no longer holds her wrist. She opens her eyes. The man, snarling in anger at something, springs up and tries to punch his attacker. The person dodges his attack and punches his face -, fist coming into painful contact with nose and drives their elbow into the person's stomach. His opponent grunts in pain but is well enough to stand. The person quickly twists the other man's arm and delivers a bone shattering blow to the other man's gut.

His opponent collapses onto the ground with a loud groan of agony, the moonlight illuminating the steady stream of blood that is flowing from his nose.

"Are you alright, miss?" her saviour asks.

Her heart skips a beat as she hears the sound of his voice. He sounded like Saleh; his voice was as gentle and soothing, as the waves of the tide as they washed over rocks.

She says nothing. She hears him step forward a little so that the moonlight and the lamplight throw light over his features.

His hair shines a silvery russet in the moonlight, his face is soft white in the moonlight, but the dim light of the street lamp shows his face in greater relief: his skin is a creamy white tinged with yellow. And his small yet shrewd eyes are the colour of encrustened blood in the moonlight - twinkling with concern , luminous in the light. She can't see his arms but thinks that they must be quite large and muscular, as is the rest of his physique, seemingly. He is wearing a white shirt and matching trousers, and as silly as it is, she can't help thinking that he looks like a knight in shining armour.

"Yes, I am, thank you" she manages to say, blinking back stupid tears. Her heart slows down, and she feels strangely disappointed: of course it wasn't Saleh, why would he be here?

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Seth" he says.

"Thank you for saving me, Seth" She says politely, savouring the way his name felt as it rolled off her tongue. It was short, yet oddly nice. She had the feeling that, if whispered, it gave the impression of breathlessness. Of something spectacular.

"You're welcome" he says, smiling a little. He had a nice smile, simple yet genuinely warm. But she could tell by the awkward way he had started his smile, that he wasn't someone who smiled a lot.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" he asks suddenly.

She glances back at the alleyway; she could easily just walk it back but…

But she wants to talk to him.

"Yes" she says, smiling a little nervously, he opens the car door for her. As she passes him to get into the car, his fingers accidentally but softly brush her right arm. Making her skin tingle with an alien yet smoldering sort of pleasure, as he apologizes for his actions, though he doesn't even need to be sorry. Blushing a little, but grinning, she steps inside, thinking that he is a gentleman.

And as the car drives away into the night, she can't help thinking of a horse galloping away into the distance, with a knight clad in silver armour, holding a princess tightly in his arms as he rode her to safety.

A/N:Read and Review, if you wish! Flames will be destroyed by Mage Knight Lute. Constructive criticism is always welcome but I like short and sweet reviews too!


End file.
